Where is the love?
by donkeyface
Summary: '"Dad don't!" I screamed but all I heard was gunfire and saw Dawn stumble to the ground just before she turned to look at me.' i may change the title and add a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton does and she is awesome for writing that story! :D lol ok so this is my second story on here, good luck to me! R&R plz and no flames because no one likes flamers!

* * *

"Come on Dawn, please come home!" I cried at my older sister

"No, mum and dad don't want me back and you know it." She scowled at me through her thick hair

"_Please_, for me?" I gave her puppy dog eyes, she sighed

"Passion you know I can't say no to them eyes." She shook her head. I made my eyes go bigger

"Fine then! But I'm telling you they don't want me back!" She threw her arms up in surrender and I grinned

"Thank you Dawn," I put my arms around her "and mum and dad don't hate you. You guys just don't see eye to eye." I added walking with her to our house.

We walked through the door and I felt Dawn tense beside me reminding me of my own nerves. I said that mum and dad didn't hate her but that was a lie to sooth my own mind. Being the younger sibling in a fighting house torn between people you love is not a good place to be.

"What is she doing back! I told you to get out!" my mum screamed pointing at Dawn

"Like I want to see you to!" Dawn had such a hot temper

"Roy she's back!" mum yelled again. Now dad was coming, a small squeak escaped my lips. My eyes flicked to the stairs where our dad appeared clicking something

"We told you to never come back and to stay away from Passion!" my dad bellowed so loudly that the whole street must have heard us. I saw what was in his hand and my face went pale like a sheet.

I felt Dawn back towards the door and my mum snatched me away from her. Dawn bolted out the door with my dad following her; I broke out my mum's grip and ran after him hoping that it was just a bluff like last time

"Dad don't!" I screamed but all I heard was gunfire and saw Dawn stumble to the ground just before she turned to look at me.

**Dawn's POV:**

I bolted for the door when I saw dad with his gun. Sure he'd got it out before as a bluff but I knew this time he meant it. I was the black sheep of the family, the disappointment, the one no one cared about. Well accept for Passion. It was only her that cared. She was the only reason I went back to the house at all.

I heard Passion call out and turned to try and see what was happening. All I heard was gunfire and felt fire spreading over my cheek. With the shock of it I stumbled towards the ground and grazed my hands feeling dazed, in the back of my mind I heard Passion shouting something and got up running without looking back.

* * *

First chapter done! R&R plz but if u call my characters "mary-sue's" before you even know them i will hunt u down and kill you with a spoon! ok i'm kidding about the killing part.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Outsiders! Ok so NOW the gang will be involved. And like I said the story will explain itself in its own way, I'm working on it.

* * *

*2 years later*

I can't believe it's been two years since that day. The day since Dawn left us. I cried all that night and for weeks on end after it. Mum and dad made us move house and everything to make sure she didn't come back; they even got rid of Dawn's stuff. But not everything, oh no, I pilfered some of her stuff to remember her like photos, jewellery and pictures she drew.

I stare at one while sitting on my bed; it was my favourite picture that Dawn drew. It was a picture of a beautiful meadow with a girl running through it. The girl was me. She drew it when mum and dad took us out into the country for the day.

"Passion! Door for you!" mum calls up the stairs

"Ok!" I call back carefully placing the drawing back into the box under my bed. I race back downstairs to see my one and only. Johnny Cade.

"Hi angel." That's his nickname for me

"Hi." I met his hug and inhaled his sweet scent. _How could anyone be so mean to someone so sweet? _I think to myself

"Ponyboy and me are going to the movies tonight, do you want to come with us?" he asks when we pull away

"Yeah I'd love to" I reply

"Yes of course you can go to the movies." Mum grins through the kitchen door

"Thank you." I smile back. Just then dad comes back through the door from his weekly psychiatrist appointment. He's been going ever since he shot Dawn. It turns out he was having some sort of mental breakdown, which means he didn't really mean to shoot, it was an impulse or something to do with all the stress he'd been under. I don't really understand it.

"Hey honey how was the appointment?" mum asks him

"Fine, he says I'm improving" he always says that. He just stares at Johnny and nods as a greeting. Dad just can't get over the fact that I have a boyfriend. Well I'm sixteen now so he'll have to get used to it. My dad climbs the stairs, probably to sleep.

"Well we'd better go, by mum." I hug mum goodbye and take Johnny's hand as we walk out the door.

"Angel, why is it that we never spend more than ten minutes at your house when your dad is home?" Johnny asks after a while, I sigh

"Because my dad... he's just..." I struggle to find words "scary." The word sounds dumb even to me and Johnny chuckles beside me

"No Angel, _my _dad is scary. Your dad just don't talk much." he squeezes my hand gently and I smile at him. _If only he knew _I think. I never told the gang or anyone about Dawn, and I don't plan to. She's just a memory that I think of every night. A memory that I like to look at and to hold. Just someone I want to remember.

We meet up with Ponyboy after a few minutes and go to his house. No one else is home so we go upstairs and Pony helps me with reading and spelling. I suffer from dyslexia so Ponyboy helps me from time to time to improve my reading and spelling. I'm improving, slowly.

*Later*

I'm getting ready for the movies. Just a change of clothes, a little makeup and brushing my hair should do it. I slip on a pair of black pumps when the doorbell rings,

"I'll get it!" I call and jog to the door; I open it to find Ponyboy and Johnny standing there

"You ready?" Pony asks

"Oh yeah. Mum I'm going I'll see you later!" I call to my mum before closing the door and taking Johnny's hand as we walk down the road

"So what movie are we seeing?" I ask as we near the movie theatre

"I don't know, whichever one is playing I guess." Ponyboy shrugged, I knew that Ponyboy preferred going to the movies alone, he told me that having someone else there is like having someone read a book over your shoulder, which I don't get but it's what he thinks I guess.

We sneak through the hole in the fence to save on our money which I forgot to bring anyway and find seats away from everyone else. The lights dim and the movie starts, by the looks of it it's a romance movie where the man dies or something. Just what I don't fancy watching. I'm not much of a romance movie person and neither are Johnny and Pony but we stay seated anyway and force ourselves to watch it.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter! but i told you that the Outsiders (which i dont own) would be included in the next chapter and thanks to **Chick1966 **i have another idea for the story :) by the way who actually reads my author's notes? say in a review if u do :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Outsiders! :) right so next chapter to my story! Thank you to all the lovely people who read my author's notes you awesome people!

* * *

During the movie Two-bit decides to scare the crap out of us by imitating a threatening Soc behind us and making us jump, for once I think he _isn't _that drunk

"Golly, you guys sure scare easy!" Two-bit laughs at our reactions and faces

"Never do that again." I hiss and turn around again to watch the movie where now the two main characters are kissing. Gross! I mean I know I'm in a relationship and everything but Johnny and I do _not _kiss like that!

We decide that the movie is not for us and ditch it. The cold outside air hits me like a wave and I shiver lightly

"You cold Angel?" Johnny asks putting his arm around me

"Yeah a little." I admit pressing myself closer to him

"Aw, ain't you two cute!" Two-bit teases walking backwards, I refuse to do nothing more than roll my eyes at him.

We walk for a while, Two-bit cracks jokes and walks into lampposts as he walks backwards. We laugh more at him walking into things than his jokes. Suddenly I see Ponyboy blushing and look up to see Susan Gibbons walking with her friends towards us,

"Pony, you're blushing." I mention

"Oh! Has little Ponyboy got a crush?" Two-bit looks around

"Shut up!" Pony almost yells at him

"Just go talk to her." Johnny tells him

"But-" Ponyboy starts

"Hey it worked for Johnny just remember to keep calm, don't stutter or blush and maybe practise in front of the mirror first" I interrupt him

"But I've never asked a girl out before! What do I say?" he looks flustered as she gets closer

"Well not now obviously! You're too nervous and blushing like we all slapped you around the face ten times." I say and he puts his hands to his cheeks to try and cover the blush

"Ears too." Two-bit points out, Pony glares at him. Susan and her friends are laughing while they walk past us not even noticing us. I elbow Two-bit to stop him saying anything.

"Well I'm gonna go get drunk, see ya'll later!" Two-bit waves and heads off towards the Nightly Double. We keep walking and soon meet up with Dally as well. He's been in jail for two weeks but got out for 'good behaviour' apparently. The only reason he behaves himself in jail is so he can get out early and break the law again.

We keep walking anyway not getting bothered by anyone and each of us trying to give Ponyboy advice on Susan. I sadly am the one that no one really listens to. No one listens to the girl, the one who actually _knows _what he should do. The things that Dally is saying have got me almost hitting him!

We walk past a corner and I hear someone call out my name,

"Passion! Is that you?" it's a female's voice, but I can't place it, I turn to see a figure leaning underneath a street lamp. I feel Johnny's grip tighten on my hand slightly. I can't see the figure's face as it is shadowed by it being directly under the lamp.

"Passion?" the person steps forward so I see her face. Ponyboy and Johnny tense beside me and Dally seems kind of bored. My heart leaps for joy at the familiar face

"Dawn!" I cry and break into a full sprint almost knocking her to the ground when I reach her

"Woah, ok calm down! I can't breathe!" she gasps "wow you got stronger!"

I pull away and look at her crazy grin again. The familiar crazy, reckless, troublesome grin I've always known. My heart thumps with the joy of seeing her again that no words can describe how I feel.

"So you girls know each other?" Dally speaks up and states the obvious

"Well I should hope so, we _are_ sisters." Dawn replies saying the words that I would have to explain

"You have a sister?" Pony asks raising one eyebrow and looking like Two-bit

"Yeah," I give a little awkward laugh "surprise?"

"I'll say! Why didn't you tell us that you had a hot sister!" again my urge to hit Dally, I feel Dawn tense a little beside me, she always was cautious around boys

"Yeah, why didn't you? Wait let me guess, you were ashamed of having me for a sister?" her voice goes a little sad as she looks down at me

"No, I just didn't," I look back at her then around at everyone else "what?" I start to shrink into Dawn's arms

"Eh, I could understand if you didn't tell them about me" Dawn shrugs and puts her arm around me, it's only now that I realise the mark on her face

"What's that?" I ask pointing to it, the others move in closer to look as well

"Nothing you need to worry about." Dawn near growls and hides the mark with her hand

"Looks like a scar." Dally says, I make a small noise and everyone looks at me

"She knows what it is but I suppose I'm gonna have to tell you now?" she sighs and looks exhaustedly at them

"If you wouldn't mind." Ponyboy says very quietly, Dawn sighs again

"It's a long story. To cut it short I'm the black sheep of the family, the unwanted one, the disappointment. Now I got kicked out the house and Passion persuaded me to go back and try making it up with them. Didn't work. Dad went loony and pulled the gun out, that's where this came from" she finishes and points to the scar on her face

"Wow." Is all Dally says, Dawn shrugged

"And then you left." I look at her and she looks back

"Well you would too if that happened." She replies

"Look can we talk about this somewhere else?" I ask, she shrugs again

"Come on then. Your friends coming or not?" she nods towards Dally, Ponyboy and Johnny

"We don't mind if you don't want us to." Pony says giving a faint smile, Dally rolls his eyes

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." I hug Johnny. Dawn raises her eyebrows

"I didn't see that coming." She says

"Shut up," I say "see you guys tomorrow." I say following Dawn down the road, she puts her arm over my shoulders as we walk and doesn't say a word. I've pictured when I would see Dawn again and how it would go and what just happened was not how I'd thought of it. It feels awkward somehow, even though we were sisters it feels like we're strangers. The Dawn I knew had a bubbly and unpredictable personality. This Dawn was quiet and tense, with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Ok so there's you chapter! Ponyboy's crush on someone was kind of **Chick1966 **idea so I do not take credit for that. R&R plz they make me happy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton does! Right so not much more from me so read the story! :D

**Dawn's POV:**

Ok, so after a year of fending for myself and the second year trying to find Passion again the reunion _could _have gone better. As for her friends, they're ok since I don't know them. The tallest one said I was hot. What? I already don't like him that much. I know that I'm not hot anyway; I have too much hair, bad legs and freckles. I hate my freckles.

We walk in silence as I lead her to my place. It's not fancy but it's what I have to live with. Just a small room with a tiny bathroom above a bar with parties nearly every night. I already knew about the difference in social classes with Greasers and Socs, I had the unluckiness to run into a bunch of Socs on my second day in town.

"Dawn, where are we going?" Passion's quiet voice interrupts my thoughts

"Where I've been sleeping. Hey when we get there stick close to me and don't make eye contact with anyone, you hear me?" the likeliness is that there will be a party going on and even though she's sixteen she's still my little sister. She nods beside me

"Oh yeah and you're going to explain _all _about the dude you just hugged." She stifles a laugh beside me and I grin.

"_This _is where you live?" she asked when we got there

"Well yeah it's the first place I found," I shrug "why it doesn't meet your standards?"

"It's not that. But this is Buck Merrill's place. There's a party here every night and I don't think this is your kind of place" she replies

"Don't remind me. Now keep close and don't make eye contact" I shove her behind me and push through the doors into the loud, crowded, smoky room. A few guys whistle at us as we walk by but I try my best to ignore them.

We climb the small staircase and I lead her to my room. When we stop she looks at the door opposite the hall to me

"What?" I ask her

"You remember that guy who called you hot earlier, well he lives in that room there." She points to the room opposite; I groan and roll my eyes as I unlock the door

"Great, that's just great. Right sit and tell me who you just hugged." I practically shove her onto the bed and sit beside her, she sighs and smiles slightly

"His name is Johnny. You can guess that we're going out though, dad don't like it much but mum's fine with it. The guy who called you hot was Dally and the other one was Ponyboy, Johnny's best friend." She finishes

**Passion's POV:**

I tell Dawn about Johnny and wait for her reaction,

"Does Johnny have an older brother? And what have you two done?" Now that sounds like the Dawn I know and love.

"No, Johnny doesn't have an older brother I'm sorry, and why should I tell you what we've been doing?" I ask looking at her, she looks shocked a moment and I can't help but laugh at her reaction, she pushes me gently

"Cheeky bitch." She says, I laugh and look at the clock, it read nine thirty

"I should get home." I get up from the bed but before I get to the door I feel a hand on my arm

"Passion, are you ok at home?" I know what she means by that: 'are mum and dad hurting you?'

"I'm fine at home. Dad didn't mean to shoot. It was some sort of impulse due to stress or something." I had to tell her that dad didn't mean to shoot, she nods solemnly and lets go of my arm as I walk out the door. She follows me downstairs though to make sure no one does anything in the bar and hugs me goodbye when we get outside.

I walk home in the darkness and keep my eyes peeled for anyone who might want to hurt me.

**Dawn's POV:**

I watch Passion go and walk back upstairs trying to ignore the cat calls from men behind me.

When I get to my room I look at the clock and see the time, around nine thirty. I sigh and get ready to go to my... job. I never really worked and I only got it yesterday, the job didn't really appeal to me but they needed a singer who could dance as well so that was me.

As soon as I shove my clothes into a bag I grab my keys off the bed and lock my door before turning and exiting Buck's place to my... job.

* * *

Well there's your other chapter! A bit short but it didn't look like that on the word doc lol. R&R plz :)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton does! I also don't own the songs! Ok so I've been a little ill lately and had my sister's wedding to help with AND problems at school but now I am here!

* * *

**Johnny's POV:**

I can't believe that Passion didn't tell anyone about her sister. Not even me. Either she really hates Dawn or Dawn did something _really _bad that no one could forgive. Dal seems to have taken a little shine to her, or he just wants to annoy her.

After we leave Dawn and Passion we go to the Curtis'. I think about stopping the night, but I don't want to be a bother to them. I'll just sleep in the lot as it's not raining or that cold.

**Dawn's POV:**

After walking to the bar I work at I enter and the smell of beer and cigarette smoke hit me like a rocket. I hold back my cough and make my way to the back place where the other girls would be at.

"Hey, Dawn right? The new girl?" a tall girl around my age with waist length blonde hair and brown eyes walks up to me, I nod

"Hi, I'm Sheila. This is Donna, Lori, Kim, Victoria and Julie." She gestured to each girl in turn getting changed. They nodded at me and I nodded back

"Well you just gonna stand there?" Julie, a slim girl with dark eyes and dark hair to match, smiles at me, I shake my head and start getting changed into a red button up shirt, black fishnet tights, black shorts (too short for my liking), a black hat and a black tie. That would be my outfit for the first part.

"You still remember the song and stuff right?" Sheila hands me a microphone

"Yeah." I reply and follow them just backstage. Kim puts on the record and I start singing into the microphone, "_underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about, where rules don't apply no, and you can't keep a good girl down._" After I finish the sentence the real beat kicks in and we side step onto the stage, singing and dancing and moving our way through the tables of blokes staring at whatever they can get of us.

When we're halfway through the song I spot someone I recognise. What did Passion say his name was? Something beginning with D I remember that much. But I know I don't like him that much, he seems too much like a player to me.

He keeps eyeing me through the whole song with that smirk stuck to his face as he sips at his beer. Somehow I think that we'll be getting big tips from him tonight. If you're thinking this, we're not lap dancers. We're kind of like showgirls without the feathers and flying legs. 'But our wages depend on how much the guys put in our pay jar that we split at the end of the night. If there's an odd number then we each take it in turns to take more of it home.' Sheila had said to me yesterday when I met her.

When we finish our song we make our way back stage again,

"Hey, are you ok? You look a little spooked." Sheila asks me

"Hm? No, I'm fine." I reply. The rest of the night goes by quite fast, but what's-his-face keeps staring at me. It's a little disturbing and I almost cry out in joy when we're finished. We split the costs of the night in equal amounts each and say our goodbyes before we head back out again to go home.

While I walk down the dimly lit road I'm aware of footsteps behind me, completely in sync with mine, I've dealt with at least three rapists in my two years of being on my own, I can handle one more. I'm just thankful that I remembered my knife.

Even if I can take whoever is following me, I'm still slightly nervous and jumpy over it. My pace picks up and so does the person behind me. _Just go away! _I think and turn down an alleyway _stupid! Why didn't you stay out where there would be more of a chance of people hearing you! _I mentally kick myself for being so stupid. My stomach and everything else in my body drops to the floor as I realise that me being even _more _stupid has walked into an alleyway that has a dead end. I mentally kick myself again.

I'm about to turn around to face whoever was following me when I feel arms wrap themselves around my waist and stop me from moving, I take in a sharp gasp and try to struggle free but with no avail.

"Hey, babe, you put on quite a show tonight." A New York accent murmurs in my ear, I groan when I realise it's the mystery guy that I can't remember the name of

"Get stuffed." I growl back and try wriggling free again

"Fancy doing a private show?" I can feel him smirking behind me as his fingers lightly brush my sides making my anger boil up inside me, I have a bad temper and I know it

"Look will you just fuck off!" I near scream and just manage to get an arm free, jabbing him hard in the ribs, he takes in a gasp and let's go, and I turn and slap him around the face before running back out the alley, good thing I'm wearing my old converses.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I felt like I had to post something up! Anyways R&R please! I'll make a longer chapter next time but I can't garuntee(spelling?) how long I will be!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton does! Thanks to all the good reviews but I got one from an anonymous one saying my story was very similar to another one, I promise you all that this story has been my own idea since the beginning. I swear on my cat's life (and I love him to pieces) that I have not copied anyone else's idea in any way shape or form. Also the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I've had no inspiration for a while.

* * *

**Passion's POV:**

I wake up earlier than usual the next day which is strange for me since it's a school day. I rub my eyes and look at the clock, six thirty. Not too bad I guess. I yawn and stretch in bed thinking back to last night and grin when I remember. I met Dawn again last night, we spoke in her room which is at Buck Merrill's and I'd have to explain more of her to Johnny.

I get out of bed and look around for what I can wear. My eyes land on a black button up shirt and faded jeans. I pick them up along with underwear and make my way to the bathroom to get changed.

When I finish pulling my shirt on and doing up the buttons I tiptoe out the bathroom and downstairs because mum and dad are still in bed I think. I pull out the box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon and the milk to make breakfast and wonder what my day will be like. I had to do three things today: explain everything about Dawn to Johnny, talk to Dawn a bit more, and the last one I dread, I have to tell Dallas to stay away from my sister. He may like her I think but Dawn never really liked the idea of having a relationship from all the stories of heartbreak there are.

I think all this as I'm having breakfast when I spot a note in front of me; I pick it up and read it:

_Passion,_

_Your father and I have gone for our wedding anniversary, no doubt you forgot so I wrote you a note so you don't call the cops reporting us missing. Will be back in a week._

_Mom._

Hey she was right; I did forget it was their anniversary. Now they've gone who knows where and left a fifteen year old to look after the house. This should be interesting. I smile and put the note back on the table before getting up again and dumping my dish in the sink, then going back upstairs to brush my hair and teeth. After finishing that I grab my schoolbag and run back downstairs seeing that even if I'd woken up early I was still going to be late for school.

**Dawn's POV:**

You know them dreams where you have a random person in it and you don't know why? Well hey guess what? I've had one of those, great. It was the blonde kid from last night. I pull my knees up to my chest, close my eyes and start repeating _don't fall in love _over and over again in my head. The reason I don't want to fall in love? It's because I'm _afraid _to fall in love.

The reason I'm afraid to love? It's because I'm afraid of being _heartbroken._ In the past two years I've been heartbroken time and time again. I don't want to be heartbroken again. That's why I refuse to get too close to anyone, to love them, because I'll end up crying over them all over again.

I've never really gotten over my first love. I can never forget those green eyes and that smile. I was more of a replacement person for him, he left me for some other girl who didn't even go out with him, I still loved him after we broke up, but he wouldn't go out with me again, I knew he wouldn't. My friends at the time thought I was being over-dramatic and annoying, but I can't help it, it's just me. The first heartbreak is always the worst, but it gets even _worse_ when you try to distract yourself by falling in love with someone else and they break your heart as well. No one understood me, how I felt or what I felt.

Anyway, now that I've just spilled one of my secrets I don't want anyone to know; I open my eyes and get up wandering over to the wardrobe. Opening it I can see the little clothes I have, I pull out a pair of crop jeans and an orange tank top and get changed.

I think about meeting up with Passion, but she will be at school today, plus I don't know where she lives, and mum and dad wouldn't want me near her. Then again, since when did I listen to them? You may be wondering why I don't get along with my 'parents' yet Passion does, well like I said before. I'm the family disappointment; mainly I got involved in the wrong crowd at an early age and I've always been a pain in the ass for my parents. That's why they hate me I guess, I'm too wild and unruly for them to handle. While Passion will do almost anything you say, but _she _can get away with it, she has that innocent face that says 'it wasn't me' even at fifteen. I drove me mad sometimes at home.

I sigh and decide that I had to get outside to do something, but what? I've only been in town a few days, I haven't made any friends and the only person I know is Passion.

I walk downstairs and through the remains of the party last night. There's still a few people here, well passed out on the floor. Beer cans and a few broken glasses litter the floor along with the things people might have lost while dancing, fighting, trying to find something else or whatever. I carry on walking through the room and continue outside into the fresh morning air and bright sunlight.

While I'm walking I think up things to do, if I was fourteen like I was when I left then I would look for something to steal or someone to jump. But I'm not really as bad anymore; back then I would do that sort of thing just for fun, now I would only do it if I needed it. _Steal for survival, not for the hell of it _was what they said, and I agreed with them after a while, seeing as people were getting wise of me and knew that if I was walking down the street, it was time to go. I smile slightly at the thought of it. That was when I'd started to get tired of fending for myself, I was too young to do this, and I would turn out like the hoods that died at young ages because they got shot by the cops or murdered or something if I carried on. That was the nail on the head for me, I straightened myself out (or tried my best to) and tried to find Passion again, my non-thought-out plan was to get Passion and run away, find a new home and continue with our lives. Yeah, look how that turned out, I spent a year running around in circles trying to find out where they'd moved to, but they kept changing, always on the move. They hardly stayed in one place for more than a month. Boy was I tired and was always halfway to calling it quits and just trying to find my own way, then I kept on thinking of Passion all alone without her big sister and that's what kept me going.

I don't realise how far I've walked until I see the DX gas station up ahead, I stop and look around trying to figure out what to do next. Then my eye spots a familiar person, and I see... _him._

* * *

Well sorry if the chapter was a little short but there you go! I will try to involve other people's POV's but hey I'm trying, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! Ok not a lot from me accept sorry if the shortness of people's views is annoying. Also the shortness of this chapter -_-

* * *

**Passion's POV:**

My favourite subject: Math. Remember when I told you I was dyslexic? Well it doesn't help in Math, I always get numbers and symbols mixed up resulting in me failing this class miserably; most of the time I just draw because I don't get the work anyway, and Two-bit makes a great drawing canvas when he falls asleep.

I'm right in the middle of drawing the words 'I'm a Greaser, so what?' on his arm in awesome writing when a voice interrupts me

"Passion, I would stop that if I were you, we don't want to wake up Mathews do we?" Miss Clement speaks over my shoulder making me jump, she may be a Math teacher, but she's pretty cool. I smile up at her innocently

"Sorry Miss." I say and turn back to the unreadable mixed up numbers and letters on the board. The only person who could really help me with this would either be Ponyboy, Johnny (he tries to anyway) or Two-bit even if he was still a junior at eighteen and he was asleep anyway.

About five minutes before the bell goes for lunch I wake up Two-bit

"W-what?" he yawns and rubs his eyes as he sits up in his chair and notices the drawings on his arm, he smirks at me

"You know, you're a pretty good drawer." He comments looking at his arm

"Eh." I shrug a shoulder, sure my drawings are good but not as good as the professional artists are.

The class packs their bags and as soon as the bell goes we're out of there. Lunch time! As we get to the Science rooms Two-bit and I meet up with Ponyboy who is busy cramming books into his locker

"Hey Pony." We speak in unison as we approach him

"Hi, ready for lunch?" he asks and I shake my head vigorously as a yes. We walk out of school to Two-bit's car and drive off to the local grocery store for lunch, since the Socs own the cafeteria Greasers go off site to eat, mainly at the local grocery store. Me and Pony sit on the bonnet drinking Pepsi while Two-bit was chatting up some blonde nearby, we watch and talk on whether or not she would slap him, Two-bit may have a way with talking to girls, but sometimes he just said the wrong thing.

She slaps him.

**Dawn's POV:**

"_You can't leave." His breath reeks of alcohol._

"_Why can't I? I have a free will, look I appreciate the help you've given me but I repaid you and now I need to go." I try and turn away but his hand grabs me_

"_Go where? You said it yourself; no one wants you in your family, that's why you left. You can't go back to somewhere that don't love you, besides, you have a place here, and we need you here." _

"_Passion loves me, Passion needs me. You can find someone else to take my place, there's loads of people around here." _

_The grip on my arm tightens and I hiss "get off me." I warn_

"_You're not going to leave!" he shouts at me_

"_Yes I am!" I grab my knife out of my back pocket with my free hand and slice at his wrist until he lets go with a loud scream of agony. Without hesitating I run out the door grabbing my bag on the way, only thinking that I had to find Passion, I _had _to._

All the memory comes flooding back as I stare at him, he hasn't seen me yet. But how did he know I was here? Does he even know I'm here? He couldn't have found me after a year surely?

* * *

There it is! Again sorry for the shortness but I really wanted to upload this before it goes for the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! So here is your eighth chapter of 'Where is the love?' How am I doing? Yes in the first chapter I said that I would kill you with a spoon if you said my characters were "Mary-Sue's" ok don't hate me for it haha. THANK YOU TO **ZOEYK97** AND **DALLYTOOKMETOBUCKS** FOR THE HELP! :D

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV:**

After the school day had ended Passion left school in a hurry for two reasons, to try and find her sister and if Johnny was waiting for her then she would have to explain more of her sister to him, Ponyboy and Two-bit. She was walking around town aimlessly trying to spot the messy haired female teen, she was just about to give up when a finger tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see said female grinning down at her

"There you are I've been looking for you." Dawn's eyes seem distracted and worried, but Passion leaves it for the time being and hugs her sister

"Hey, I've been looking for you too, and guess what? Mom and dad are away for a week so if you want you can stay at home." Passion looks up at her sister with a sweet smile, Dawn nods. The two girls sit on a low stone wall and start chatting about things only they know about, completely unaware of the two boys opposite in a DX observing them.

"I can't believe Passion never told me about her." The darker male of the two says in a quiet voice

"Broads huh? Who gets 'em?" The other male replied, sipping a beer he had 'borrowed' earlier.

"Dal, you gonna pay for that or what?" another male appears from out a back room and spies the bottle in Dally's hand

"Nope."

The other male just sighs and leans on the counter "hey, ain't that Passion?" he nods in the direction of the two girls on the wall

"Yeah, and her sister too." The tan boy replies

"She has a sister?"

"Yeah, we met her last night. Tough little broad I'd guess if she's been lookin' after herself for so long." The towhead teen looks back out the window, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Soda! I need your help!" another male's voice sounds from the back room followed by a loud crash, the others laugh as Soda goes back to help his buddy.

"I wonder why she never told me about her." Johnny wonders out loud

"Who knows man? All I know is that I want to meet more of her sister." This time Dally's smirk is obvious on his face as he keeps looking at the messy haired female across the street

"I wouldn't if I were you Dal, she seems pretty vicious to me."

"Just the way I like 'em." Dallas chuckles to himself and drinks more of his beer with his imaginings getting away with him.

Johnny stays quiet, he wonders what Dally would do to try and get to Dawn, then he changes his mind knowing that he doesn't want to even think about it, if Dawn had fended for herself for two years then she could handle Dally, he hoped. What he wondered then was why his girlfriend hadn't told him about her in the first place.

**Passion's POV:**

"Right, I've got to get going I'll see you around." Dawn ruffles my hair and gets up

"Ok, just remember you can come home anytime this week." I remind her

"I know, be careful you hear?" she reminds me also, I grin back at her as she walks away. I decide to get moving too, it looks like it's going to rain.

I start walking towards the Curtis house knowing that someone will be there or the door will be open, it always is anyway. I start thinking over what Dawn said to me, 'be careful' she'd never said that to me before, not in a serious tone anyway. It was always 'don't get killed' or 'don't bring us back a baby' or something like that in a joking way, I think back to her eyes when I first saw her today, they looked troubled and anxious, she didn't have the familiar reckless laughing eyes that I knew before. What is wrong with her?

Before I know it I'm almost at the Curtis house, only a block away. Before I can blink though a hand grabs me and pulls me into a thin space between two houses, I try to scream but another hand clamps itself over my mouth. I'm met face to face with a pair of unfeeling brown eyes. I have no idea who this person is, my instinct makes me bite down on his fingers around my mouth, he cries out a string of cuss words and drops his hand from my mouth, I try making a run for it but he still has my arms stopping me from getting away, so instead I scream to the high heavens every help phrase I can think of until he manages to stuff something into my mouth, its fabric. I still try screaming but it just comes out in muffled squealing.

"Wow, you look a lot like your sister huh?" he whispered in my ear, I have no idea what he's going to do with me, but I know I won't like it. He just said I look like my sister, how the hell does he know who Dawn is? Why can't somebody, _anybody _help me?

"Get your hands off her!" a female voice shouts nearby, I try turning my head but unsuccessfully since his other hand is blocking my head from moving to the right. I close my eyes tight shut pretending that this wasn't happening, I would wake up and it would be a dream. The weight is off me, huh, maybe this is a dream and now I'm waking up. I open my eyes slowly to see a blur run past me and someone else's face appear in front of mine, Johnny's.

"Are you ok?" he asks in the most worried voice I've heard him use

"Yeah, I'm fine." I manage to squeak out, he pulls me into a tight hug, and I bury my head into his shoulder but force myself not to cry.

"She ok?" I hear Dally's voice next to us "man those people can run fast." My head snaps up again then

"What people?"

"Your sister and the guy who just tried to rape you," He grins "good job we got here when we did, you sure scream loud enough."

"Thanks." I say but I don't mean it, it wasn't a compliment and I don't find it funny.

"Who was that?" Johnny asks me

I shrug, pretending that I'm not as scared as I really am "someone who knows Dawn I think, he said I looked like my sister." I grow worried, Dawn chased after him, was she ok? Who was that guy? How does he know Dawn? The questions swim around in my head and I feel a little dizzy, I put my hand to my head and put my other hand out to steady myself

"Take it easy Angel." Johnny's voice sooths me as he puts his arms around my waist to help steady me as well, I put my head on his shoulder and let out a breath.

"Well when you two are done we should get going, you don't look so good." Dally speaks up making sure we know that he's still there, but I must look as bad as I feel, but my head doesn't leave Johnny's shoulder

"Yeah, come on Angel, we gotta go." He tries gently pushing me off him to get walking; I nod and follow him out with Dally following us.

**Dallas' POV:**

Man, that is one tough broad; she's run off after the guy who almost raped her sister. That guy was pretty tall from where I was standing; she'll be ok, since she's looked out for herself for two years I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. What I wouldn't give to have a one night stand with her, I'll get her, someway somehow.

**Dawn's POV:**

That little rat! I should have known he would know I'm here! And now he knows who Passion is! How stupid could you get? My head throbs with all the shouting in my head and I press the ice pack against my head again. I'm sitting in my room after running after Richie, when I caught up with him I'd punched him square in the face, but managed to grab my leg and pull me over making me hit my head against the concrete. I hate concrete. While I was down he ran off God knows where.

How could I be so stupid? Now Passion is in danger too, I need to get things straight with Richie and make sure Passion is alright, then no doubt have to tell her who that guy is and the others that could be here as well, maybe in this very building. That makes me more alert and watching the doors and windows.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I was on writer's block haha but I know what I'm going to put in the next chapter so hopefully I won't need help. Hopefully. Remember to review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! So sorry I haven't updated but I was on holiday haha. But I'm home now and writing again!

* * *

**Passion's POV:**

_I know Dawn can look after herself, she can look after herself, she's ok, she doesn't need any help, Dawn can look after herself, _I keep saying over and over again as I sit curled up on the Curtis' couch with Johnny's arm around me and everyone else going about their normal business: Soda and Steve playing poker, Ponyboy sitting on the other side of me reading a book, sneaking glances at me now and again, Two-bit and Dallas watching TV and Darry sitting in his chair reading the news paper.

I keep looking over at the front door, I told Dawn that if she needed to the Curtis' door is always unlocked so she could sleep here, the guys wouldn't mind it if she did. My eyes slip closed again as I bury my head deeper into Johnny's embrace.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Hey Johnnycake, I think your girlfriend's fallen asleep on you." Soda points out after he beat Steve, again, in a poker game. Everyone looks over at Passion sleeping on me and I can feel my face heating up

"Oh come on Jonny, you don't need to get all embarrassed about it." Two-bit jokes

"I'm not embarrassed." I say quickly, he just grins and looks back at the TV screen. We hear the door open and close; we all look around to a face peeping around the wall with pale skin dusted with freckles and wild dark brown hair. If you look at Passion and Dawn side by side, you can tell their sisters, Passion has the same shape face with standing out cheekbones and dark brown hair, but Passion's is a little straighter and not as wild.

"Please tell me I'm in the right house." She looks around

"If you're looking for the Curtis house then yes you are." Sodapop tells her smiling, she smiles back and her gaze falls on me and Passion, then she grins wider

"How is she?" she walks into the room further, her and Passion have the same eyes as well, a dark green.

"She's ok." I manage to choke out, if I'm honest I'm a little scared of Dawn, no, scared isn't the word, it's nervous. Passion never told me about her, and now here she is, in the Curtis' living room asking how she is. She's looked after herself for two years, kicked out of her own home at fifteen years old and scarred by her own dad. If that didn't make her tough nothing would. She kneels in front of Passion and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"So you're Passion's older sister?" Pony speaks up beside us

"Yeah, only by a year, but she's still my baby sis."

We go into that awkward silence when no one knows the next thing to say. Steve and Soda go back to another poker game, then everything falls back to how it was before, except for Dawn leaning against the sofa underneath Passion. She keeps turning something over in her hand; it's something on a chain around her neck. Passion shifts a little next to me and makes little whimpering sounds in her sleep, I look down at her and Dawn turns her head around to watch her, a small smile breaking out over her face.

"What's Passion doing?" Two-bit asks also hearing the strange sounds emitting from Angel.

"Dreaming, she sometimes used to talk in her sleep."

"No!" Passion's eyes pop open and she sits up quickly

"Yes, you used to talk in your sleep." Dawn grins

"Yeah, I know, you would never shut up about it," Passion curls up into me again, seeming not to realise who she'd just spoken to, her eye pop open again and she looks worriedly at her sister "hi, are you ok? Who the heck was that guy? How does he know you? How did he..."

"Woah, woah, one question at a time sis," She places her hand over Passion's mouth to stop her speaking "I may as well explain to everyone while I'm here," she pauses to look around at everyone else "well, that guy was an old... friend, of mine, he helped me when I got kicked out, his name is Richie, and when I wanted to leave to look for Passion, he wasn't very happy with it and now I guess he's here to look for me, but I don't know why he'd want you. That makes no sense to me, but stay indoors and with someone at all costs, also sleeping with a gun under your pillow might be useful. That goes for all of you, because if Richie's here, then everyone else will be too." She finishes

"What, the, hell." Passion says each word slowly

"I just explained! Look I'm going to sort this, you're staying out of this and you're making sure she does." She points at me, I nod my head

"Why does this dude want you so bad anyway?" Dallas speaks up from watching TV with Two-bit who had also turned to listen

"I was good for the organisation, gang, thingy they have. I guess he just didn't want me to go."

"What did they do?" Two-bit speaks up

"Stuff I'm not going to tell you for reasons known to me." Dawn replies.

* * *

Phew, sorry that took so long, I'll try to be quicker next time but since school is starting soon I might not update as quickly. R&R plz! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Well I'm going to start my author's notes in bold so it might be easier to read. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Two, really? Come on we can do better than that! Review whether you're a member on Fanfiction or not! Please! You have no idea how excited I get when I see another review! It's why I write these stories! Tell me your favourite character! Your favourite scene in the book/movie! Anything! Anyway, begging over, on to the story!**

**Dawn's POV:**

Well, I told her, them. I don't think they all took me seriously, but whatever, hopefully Richie doesn't know that they know me. Well, after I'd told them obviously Passion lost her quiet innocent and yelled to the heavens at me, I tried staying as calm as possible and reminded her that I was only fifteen at the time so I didn't know much better, and that we had an audience that was very interested in our argument. After that she pretty much dragged me to her house and we had more of an argument there. Now I'm at Buck's recovering from our argument with the window and the door locked, I made sure Passion's windows and doors were locked as well and that she had a loaded gun in the house, the same one that shot me. A shiver runs down my spine as I lay in bed thinking about it, unconsciously I reach my hand up and gingerly touch my scar, reminding me of the memory it possesses.

I turn on my side and look up at the window, and then I scream as loud as I can, yet no one hears me over the music, and whip the gun out from under my pillow. That face, Crook's face. He smiles sheepishly at me and unlocks the window, we call him Crook because, well, he is one, but he picks locks better than anyone else you could find, he does it real quiet too. I leap out of my bed so fast it makes my head spin and I put my hand out to steady myself, someone else's hand grabs my wrist, a cold frozen hand. I jerk away immediately and point the gun at him, I don't fire because Crook was my best friend when I was in the gang, and if I'm honest I don't want to shoot him.

"Hey, take it easy there Beauty I just wanna talk, that's all." He always called me Beauty when I was in the gang because apparently I am one, but I never believed it.

"Talk? Talk about what exactly? How you're either planning to kill me or kidnap me? Which one hm?" I shoot back

"Neither actually. I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. Richie is too, on the inside, he just won't show it. But look, I don't want to hurt you, or your sister, but unless I want to get in trouble too I'm gonna have to. I just came here to tell you that if I hurt you I don't really mean it." I am astounded, Crook, no one, ever apologises in the gang, _ever, _and means it. But that means it could be a trick, I lower the gun slowly and relax a little

"Was that it?" I ask, wanting to believe him, but not believing him at the same time. Crook was my best friend, and I wanted to believe him, but there was this little part of me that said 'don't'.

"Yeah, I guess. Have you told your sister any of this?" he asks shifting slightly, his black hair falling into his dark green eyes.

"Well, duh. Of course I did! Richie tried to kill her today, I'm not going to try and sort this out without warning her first!" my voice raises

"Ok, ok, cool your jets already," he says "oh, and by the way, we saw you dancing the other night." He smirks and raises his eyebrows, I blush a deep scarlet and turn my head away

"So? I need money; they needed a dancer who could sing. Big deal." I shrug my shoulders glaring at the wall, he chuckles a bit

"It was always easy to make you go red, well, I got to go, see ya around I guess." When I turn to say something smart-assed he's already gone. I shake my head and go over to close the window again and lock it. Somehow I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing that Crook could easily slip into my room.

**Passion's POV:**

How could she? How could Dawn _not _tell me about this! Now I know why she's been acting like she has, she's changed. She's not the reckless girl I used to know, she may act like it, but it's just a mirage, on the inside she's anxious and tense, constantly alert. She could have at least warned me about people who may have followed her from where she used to live when she got kicked out that would come and try to kill me! It's usually a good thing to know!

Ugh, I'm getting a headache, I get up and grab some aspirin from the medicine cupboard and take them with water. I look at the gun on the table and shiver, I'd always hated that gun, not just from when it had shot Dawn, but I always had done. I look over to the window expecting some face to be there holding a knife, but no, just my reflection and our sorry excuse of a garden.

"I don't like it when you and your sister fight Angel." Johnny's soft voice makes me jump, I'd forgotten he was here; he came round once Dawn had left and he'd been sitting in the tree outside the house and could hear us yelling.

"We never really fought before, that was our first official argument." I admit resting my head on his shoulder

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better," I look up to his smiling face, even that's enough to make me feel a little better and I smile too "come on." He takes my hand and leads me through to the living room again. I have a small idea on where this is going, Johnny may seem shy, and he is anyway, in public we do nothing more than holding hands and little pecks, in private is where we do making-out and holding each other close, but this was our first real relationship with anyone, so we thought we could just take our time, which I'm fine with anyway.

Johnny sits down on the sofa and places me in his lap; he gently starts rubbing my shoulders, I moan in pleasure at my shoulders being gently massaged, it feels so good; it's definitely making me feel better. After a while of him doing this I feel completely relaxed and lean back into him, he stops rubbing my shoulders and instead puts his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder, I can feel his breath on my neck. It's enough to make me fall...

**Sorry for the short chapter! I might take a little break from this to get my head straight and lengthen the chapters. Until then I will still write my other stories. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm BACK people! Did ya miss me? Didn't think so, but anyway, a little drama sort of distracted me from getting my head straight and getting on with this shiz. Thanks to my friend ZOEYK97 I stayed sane (well, sort of). So now the story that you've been waiting so long for! I made it long as well! :D**

**Dawn's POV:**

It's been three days since Richie tried to hurt Passion, and she hasn't spoken to me since. Her friends have however, I've found out a lot about them. Sodapop loves experimenting with food and gets high on life, Steve is the guy to go to about cars, Two-bit loves beer, and chocolate cake and Mickey Mouse, Darry is the oldest, strongest and probably the scariest, Dallas is the criminal and is basically a man whore and Johnny has the worst home life I've heard of. The poor kid is either ignored or beaten, I was always either ignored or yelled at, and I moved out, it turned me colder and meaner, but it seems to kill Johnny from the inside out.

I get my clothes out my bag backstage and get ready for tonight's show; I've seen Dallas at every one so far, but no sign of Crook or the others.

"Hello? Earth to Dawn?" a hand waves in front of my face and I turn to Donna grinning at me "what's eating at you? You've been zoning out all week." She cocks her head

"Family issues, nothing to worry about." I say, I'm not entirely lying, Passion won't talk to me and she's family.

"I know the feeling." Lori says over her shoulder.

"We ready guys?" Sheila asks, she's like the head girl out of us all

"Just a second." Kim says adding to her mascara, we all sigh dramatically until she joins us.

"Ready now?" Sheila asks raising an eyebrow

"Yes mother." Kim replies rolling her eyes. There are only four of us in this song, Kim, Sheila, Lori and I singing _Moulin Rouge _or _Lady Marmalade _which ever you want to call it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Donna started, she likes to make small things big "please welcome to the stage the girls of _Moulin Rouge!_" we giggle as she finishes her sentence and opens her arms wide even though she's backstage.

We all start off chanting the same thing, and then we emerge and walk around the stage and through the chairs slowly singing our lines. Apparently since I have the loudest singing voice I get the big voice parts. When we finish I feel out of breath and I start panting slightly as we exit offstage.

"Too much for you Dawn?" Lori nudges me as she sees me panting

"So, much, singing." I say trying to sound as over-dramatic as possible and throwing myself on the floor to add to it. Everyone laughs and I roll over on my back and get up setting my mike down on the stand.

"You know, I've noticed something." Victoria says walking back through the door that takes you into the bar

"What?" we all ask in unison

"That Dallas Winston has been coming here a lot more often now." She says taking off her jacket

"You're right, he has." Lori agrees after looking behind the stage curtain. Inside I mentally groan and just wish he would go away

"I think he likes Dawn." Donna states matter-of-factly, all eyes are on me

"I think," Sheila says taking a step closer "that you're right."

"Ok spill, what's the relationship between you and him?" Kim shoves me onto the bench and kneels in front of me

"Nothing! I don't even like him! He knows my sister and I guess he's after a one night stand or something." I argue

"Lucky bitch," Donna claps me on the shoulder "do you realise how many girls want to sleep with him? If he's got his eye on you then you should think yourself lucky." She says

"But he's also famous for breaking every heart he comes across, I'd be careful around him." Sheila puts in

"Please, I don't want to sleep with him! I'm not a one night stand kind of girl anyway." I manage to put in my own opinion

"Then I'd be careful, Dallas Winston always gets what he wants." Lori advises

"Whatever, I'm sure I can handle a guy." I say and get back up again

"Well if you're sure." Lori says and moves back over to the dressing table to make sure her hair is ok

"Looks like my shifts over, bye." Donna grabs her bag sees me packing mine and waits for me

"You didn't have to wait." I say to her when we walk back into the bar area leaving the other girls to the rest of the show and taking our share of money for the night.

"Well, you look like you need a drink and I need one anyway." She asks the bartender for two beers and downs half of hers when she gets it

"You drink fast." I say taking a swig of my own

"Told you I needed one." She replies and we sit in a little corner meant for four or five but tonight it was packed and this was a little secluded for talking

"So, why don't you like anyone?" Donna starts off when we sit down

"What?" I ask confused

"Guys, why don't you seem to flirt with anyone? I've seen guys checking you out all the time but you never do anything with them."

"I don't trust them; it's very interesting what a little heartbreak does to a person." I explain staring into my glass bottle as if it holds answers to everything in life

"I can relate to that, but seriously, you're so hard to get into, live a little and flirt a little! You never know you might find someone you like, and I know someone who likes you." She nods towards the toe headed New Yorker smirking and watching us intently

"Please, I'm not that easy _or _stupid to fall for him."

"We'll see," I'm about to question her when she yells across the bar "hey Dallas! Get over here!"

"What the _hell _are you doing?" I grab her arm and hiss at her as he makes his way across

"Saving you," She quickly replies "hey Dal, Dawn's a bit lonely so you need to sit with her."

"But you're here." I state

"No I'm not." She gets up and quickly walks away leaving me alone with him

"Donna!" I scowl at her back then drop my head and sigh as Dallas sits next to me

"Don't worry I don't bite." He chuckles

"I do." I warn, he laughs again and moves closer to me, now that I think of it, he smells nice. _No he doesn't Dawn! Snap out of it! _I scream mentally

"Why do you hate me?" he asks

"I don't hate you." I object, take a little aback by this question, sure I may not be the nicest person around like I used to be but that didn't mean I _hated _him, I just didn't like him all that much

"Then why are you acting like you done?"

"I act like that with everyone."

"Not with Donna, or Passion or Johnny." Damn, I should've seen that coming

"They're friends, and Passion is my sister, and she's not talking to me at the moment." I argue again, he makes a little humming sound and nods

"If you don't hate me, can I put my arm around you?" he's asking permission? I consider then think about what Donna said and give in

"Sure." He rests his arm across my shoulders and I relax into it, eventually.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he tries, I show him the drink already in my hand "can I buy you another drink?" I almost laugh but smile

"Sure, coke with two shots of vodka," I look at his surprised face "what? I like it strong." I shrug as he gets up

"I bet you like it fast too." He smirks and walks towards the bar, I face palm when I realise what he meant but laugh quietly to myself.

Soon enough Dallas makes his way back over with two drinks in hand, he hands one to me and I drink it longingly feeling the warmth of the vodka heating up my throat

"That's good." I relax back into the seat and Dally puts his arm around me again

"So, where'd you live when your parents kicked you out?" he asks after a while interrupting me from my daydreaming

"Just around," I shrug "I ran to the train station and got on some empty container, and then I just walked around and caught buses until I found somewhere I could live."

"With them assholes trying to get you?"

"They weren't assholes at the time, they were nice to me. Well hey; if you were fifteen and had nothing then you'd take what they offered you."

"Which was?"

"A roof over your head, food, clothes and money." I reply

"Cut out the money and you can get all that in jail."

"Not the same, you're not as free in jail, I learnt that." I remember my memories of jail, it wasn't fun.

"Guess I can't argue with that. What did they even do?"

"The normal law breaking stuff, vandalism, stealing and a little drug dealing."

"A little?" he presses

"Ok a lot but I shouldn't be telling you this." I take another drink and look around the room nervously making sure that none of the gang is here, or nearby.

"You seem nervous, what's up?" his question interrupts my searching

"Just making sure that no one's nearby that I know." I reply

"Do you want to go somewhere else then?" he leans into me a little more which suggests to me that he's not talking about going away just to keep me safe. My mind keeps wandering back to what Donna said; I guess I've done worse in life

"Sure." I say after a few minutes debating with myself. We get up and leave the noisy bar behind us as we walk down the road, Dallas casually puts his arm around my waist and I fight back all my instincts to push him off and punch him, instead I think back to Donna and curse inwardly why I have friends.

_It's just for one night, get over it._

The longer we walk the colder I get, I gradually press myself into Dally and steal his body warmth. _Mmm, he smells nice. Dawn! Get a grip! _But it's true, he smells like cigarette smoke and leather, a great mix on him.

It's difficult to do this sort of thing with a guy when I've tried so hard not to for so long. In fact, the only times I ever really did this sort of thing was when I had boyfriends, and now I've tried to distance myself from all manner of relationship stuff. I try and think back to when I would let boys flirt with me and think how I was then, it's seems stupid to do it now, but if I don't I'll get nowhere and since I've started this I'll have to finish it. Note to self, never listen to Donna.

"You cold or scared?" he murmurs in my ear making me shiver even more

"Cold, why should I be scared?" I answer

"Well there's scary people around ain't there?" he taunts, I hold my nerves together and against every fibre of my being I reply

"I don't need to be scared when I've got you here do I?" well, that makes me want to puke.

"Are you feeling ok?" he laughs

"Nope, but I need to keep acting like this to keep Donna happy." I admit

"Better keep it up then, you never know you might end up liking me." He smirks

"I doubt it." I mutter

"What?" he says leaning in to hear

"Nothing!" I say innocently

"You said something, come on," he pokes my sides making me squeal involuntary "so you're ticklish?" he quirks an eyebrow

"No." I deny, he just smirks even more knowing he'd found my weakness and tries to tickle me out in the street. I laugh for the first time in ages and mean it, it just tickles _so_ much!

"Stop!" I scream and wriggle out of his grip and begin pelting down the road with Dally hot on my heels.

I round a corner and fall to the ground instantly after running smack bang into a wall, or what I think is a wall. Who puts walls in the middle of the street?

"Are you alright?" I hear Dallas chuckle behind me

"Ow." I reply and slowly stand up

"Oh, hello Dawn, fancy meeting you here." A cold voice speaks behind me, I lift my head to look at who I ran into, Little Billy, his name completely contrasts him, instead of being little, he's the size of an elephant, I suppose you could call him little because of his brain size, that of an ant.

The person who had spoken was none other than Richie himself, and the rest of the gang surround us, Crooks smiling wickedly at me from those dark green eyes of his.

We were trapped.

**TADAAAAAAAA! :D Ok, so not my best work, yes, but I really wanted to get this up and this is how I wrote it, so stop complaining. Review please!**


End file.
